Nervous
by ShyClown
Summary: One Shot- Mello's bored but Matt's not and that's a problem, Mello wants matt to fix this problem but how will Matt accomplish keeping Mello from being bored? Perhaps with a little game... Matt/Mello Lemon


Warning: Lemon and swears

**I do NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR THEIR CHARACTERS **

* * *

I was so fucking bored there wasn't shit to do I looked over at matt he was immersed in his newest game fucking dumbass asshole it's not fair how he could be completely entertained while ignoring me and my complete and utter boredom well I'd just have to fix that won't I but how…..

'_Oh I know'_

"Oh _Mattie_" I sang his name

Humph nothing in response not even a grunt I narrowed my eyes and growled a little in annoyance that little shit thinking he can ignore me he's got another thing coming getting up I went and sat behind matt putting my head on his shoulder my lips on his ear

"_Mattie_" I made my voice lower than usual

Again nothing, zilch, Nada I know matt had skill's when it came to tuning out the world but I know it's halfway just an act, he observes while people think he's tuned out but most the time I can tell and now he's just plan out ignoring me not acceptable in any way, shape or form.

I know it's said violence is not the answer but this person that said that had never met me but the problem with matt and using violence is that it nowhere like punching a brick wall it's all the same either one could careless is they took a blow but I knew the next best thing to violence on matt and I know what it is.

I got up from behind matt him still obliviously ignoring me I walked to the other side of the T.V this not even phasing the gamer I knelt down and tugged all the cords from the game system out making the music from the game stop and the screen turn black I stood in front of the now blank screen trying to hide my amused smirk behind an angry look.

"What is it Mel" matt asked completely calm

"I'm bored" I said flatly trying to keep my voice flat so as not to show my amusement

"WHAT THE HELL MEL I WAS ABOUT TO BEAT THE FUCKING GAME AND YOU DID THIS SHIT CAUSE YOU'RE FUCKING BORED!"

I only got this reaction once and a while from matt but I loved it each time.

"Yes now play with me" I said with a smirk

"What the hell are you five or something go play with yourself "matt said with irritation in his voice

I laughed at how he said that "I'm not that bored to do that" I say with a smirk

"Fine if you won't go amuse yourself and hell knows you not going to leave me alone will just have to do something that amuses both of us" he said then grinned

"I have an Idea" he said standing up slowly walking towards me I wasn't ever afraid of matt but this side of him got me on edge I felt an urge to back up but resisted, when he was extremely close I could his warm breath on my face the scent of him filled my senses and he lent closer his hair tickling my cheek his lips brushed my ear and hot breath sending tingles down my spine.

"_Nervous"_ matt said in a low husky voice

I was dazed by him being so close I could think my mind fogged up only one word I escaped my lip it was more of a sound though

"Wha" I said

Matt chuckled "It's a game Mel where one person lays down while the skims their hands down the others person body with light touching seeing if they can make the other nervous" he said with a smirk

I frowned "That just sounds plain stupid" I said folding my arms over my chest

He gave a little sound of amusement "What does the great mello not want to play I think its cause you know you'll get nervous" Matt said in amusement

"The hell I will there's no fucking way you can make me nervous" I yelled at him saying I'd lose I narrowed my eyes at him I'll show him

"Will see, lay down" matt instructed

I laid down hands by my side matt leaned over me whispered in my ear

"Now close your eyes"

I think my eyes bugged out cause matt laughed

"Clam down Mel this game is all about your senses this is part of the challenge" matt said calmly

I growled and closed my eyes

"Just tell me when you're nervous Mels" matt said

"Yeah, yeah whatever like that's going to happen"

I could feel the warmth of his body hovering over me feeling his light touches as his fingers caressed my cheek they slid down to my lip I felt his thumb ghost over my lower lip I wasn't nervous but I felt a tingling, both his hands slowly traced my jaw line down to my neck tickling a bit, feeling his fingers lightly ghost over my collar bone fingers caressing slowly down to my chest letting his thumbs linger over my nipples circling them I gasp at the sensation that pulsed through my body

"We're not nervous now are we Mels" matt whispered huskily into my neck I could feel his lips moving on my skin

"N-No" Fuck I stuttered

"Mh well then what if I do this" matt said his teeth skimmed over my pulse point making me suck in my breath but he didn't stop there his mouth clamped on my neck sucking on that spot that sent a fire of hidden desire through my body arching into matt's hovering body he pressed his hips back into mine grinding into my hips making me moan.

He started kissing up my neck up to my ear while his hands caressed my chest and his hip still grinding me so many thing I didn't know which one to focus on my mind was going fuzzy with all these action he was doing, he started sucking behind my ear

"Ahh" I moaned body arching to get closer to him

He nibbled on my ear then licked the shell of it sending shivers down my spine when he whispered "are you nervous now" he said while letting his nails run down my chest under my vest

"Noooo" I moan

Matt chuckled "remember don't move" he slowly kissed an sucked down my chest till he got the zipper of my vest taking it between his teeth I felt the cool air hit my flushed skin all the heat the vest provided gone, I watch as matt licked up my chest all the way up to my nipple his tongue circled one then teeth skimming over it and then nibbling and sucking making me groan.

"How about now" matt ask warm breath cascading over my skin I shuddered a the tingling beneath my skin

"No" I said that came out in between pants of air

"Alright them just tell me when" he said cockily

I watch as he went down my chest giving me hickies all over then sucked on my hip bones his tongue grazed over the border over my pants line watching his mouth moved to untie my pants I didn't realize how hard I was until my cock sprung free he removed my pants kissing and sucking letting his tongue lazily go up my inner thigh he stop to leave a mark , I was struggling to stay still when his warm breath hit my cock he licked from the base to the tip, circling the tip with the his tongue teasing me.

"_Ahh matt"_ I arched up trying to get him to take me further in his mouth

And he did the wet and heat mixing surrounding me making me gasp in pleasure as he started to suck slowly going up and down his tongue trailing up and down from time to time while one hand fondled my balls the other hold me down the pressure was building in my gut all I could do was gasp and moan he was going incredibly slow it was torture I was going to tell him to go faster when he started humming the vibration were too much I was going to pop.

"_Ahh matt please gasp faster please" _I whimpered

I felt a vibration of chuckling before he started going faster my stomach felt like it was in a knot I was so close

"_Ahhh" _I moaned I felt fingers in my mouth I instinctively sucked on them in the same patter matt suck on my cock he pulled his fingers out I felt like a fish out of water gasping for air body jerking with need, I was so close now I felt a finger insert me wigging sending a new strange sensation in my body I pressed into the intrusion I adjusted fixing my mind on what matt's mouth was doing to me not paying attention to the second finger that was stretching me I felt a bit of pain when the third finger entered me but matt ran his teeth over my cock slowly adding a hum distracting me from the pain

"_Ugh matt I-Im So clooose" _I moaned as he hit a spot that made my vision got white for a moment "AHHH"

He kept pounding into that spot my back continually arching off the ground whimpering as he removed his fingers and mouth I looked at him he was licking his lip he then started taking off his clothes seeing his lean muscles stretch as he pulled his shirt over his head taking off his pants and boxers he leaned over me now hovering his cock circling my entrance his hand grabbing my cock letting his thumb graze over the tip of my cock, I was taking in shallow breaths, his tongue traced over my bottom lip, he kissed my lips lightly pulling away letting his lip linger on mine

"Are nervous now" Matt asked

Letting out a shallow breath "no matt just Fuck me already will you" I said pulling him into a heated kiss his tongue clashing with mine battling his I was about to win when I felt him enter me slowly pain mixing with pleasure while his tongue pinned mine down letting his tongue have full range of my mouth, he started ravaging my mouth

"_mhh"_ I moaned he pulled his mouth away from mine "Fuckin cheater"

Matt laughed "you're the one that was impatient" he said while grinding into that spot that made me see white back arching to reach it aging matt going an excruciating slow pace with me pressing my hip onto him trying to get him to go deeper he held my hips kept going his slow pace ramming into that spot teasing me.

"Ahh damnit matt go faster" I growled

"All you had to do was ask" he said going all the way out of me ramming full force in hitting the spot right on each time

"Ahh b-bastard" I moaned he pinned my hand above my head pounding into me I felt his breathing increase on my neck I was so close I knew matt was to his speed rapidly increase "MATT" I screamed as he hit my spot I felt my release cum shooting between our body, matt came soon after biting my pulse spot.

He pulled out of me laying beside me pulling me into him, his warm breath on my neck I felt his chest rumble with laughter

"What" I asked looking back at his face

"You lost" he said with a grin

"What?" I frowned

"You weren't suppose to move" he said with a smirk

"Ass" I muttered felling him chuckle as I fall asleep.

A/N:Thus complete my first fic Criticism is welcome


End file.
